


Cold Snap

by ParadoxRose



Series: Jazzpunk/PolyEd Drabbles [9]
Category: Jazzpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Height Differences, It's freezing and Ed doesn't like it, M/M, Narcissism, Snark, Winter, dubiously in character, except it sucks, i guess, romantic walk through the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: A cold snap was meant to be the chilly counterpart to a heat wave. The name made sense, considering that he felt so goddamn frozen right now that he could probably snap off his own fingers with ease. (Or, Editor and Polyblank take a walk through a park)





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a little rushed but I got an idea for this story during a morning where it was extremely cold. Also I’m playing around with my design for Polyblank so his appearance is mentioned as being a little different

A cold snap was meant to be the chilly counterpart to a heat wave. The name made sense, considering that he felt so goddamn frozen right now that he could probably snap off his own fingers with ease.

Huddled into his jacket, the Editor’s footsteps beat on the path in time with the man walking alongside him. A walk through the park had originally sounded romantic, but it was unlikely that either one of them had thought it would get as cold as it had now. Editor certainly hadn’t.

Polyblank had his hands tucked into his coat and his nose nuzzled into a scarf, but other than that he didn’t seem too disturbed by the cold. He kept his eyes mainly forward, but Editor caught the occasional glance either towards him or to the flora of the park. If it had snowed, at least the trees would have looked pretty, dusted in leftover white. But instead of snow there was a biting wind attacking his bare face.

Grumbling to himself and popping up his collar as an ineffective shield, Editor decided for the third time that this wouldn’t do. Being as clever as he was, it didn’t take him long to figure out a plan.

Latch heat from his boyfriend.

Angling the direction of his walk, the first contact was little more than a bump against Polyblank’s hip. He turned his head towards Editor, and then when the antagonist pressed against his side and pawed Poly’s hand out of his pocket, he raised an eyebrow.

“Problem?”

Editor frowned, silently conveying a message of _yes there is a problem it’s freezing_ , but some of the edge was lost when Polyblank’s hand made contact with his own, the fingers lacing together. It was _warm_ , and the shock of it made his grip tighten involuntarily. Not only that, but with Poly’s hand being larger the warmth seemed to envelop Editor’s hand.

Editor shot Polyblank a pointed glare. How dare he stay warm in this weather when Editor, the love of his life, was being slowly left to die of hypothermia. How dare he!

Still hugged against Polyblank’s side, and without any warning, Editor tried to shove his free hand into Polyblank’s coat.

“Hey!” Polyblank jumped and fought against him, trying to push him off, “What’s gotten into you!?”

“I’m _cold_ , Polyblank!” Editor whined, still trying to wiggle his way in. Polyblank looked at him and actually _laughed_ , the bastard.

“You should’ve dressed warmer.”

“Shut up and let me in.” Physically pulling Poly to a stop, Editor pulled the spy’s coat apart, exposing a knit sweater underneath. Poly kept trying to push him back, even shuffling back on the path. He was struggling and holding a hand over his mouth to stifle further giggles but Editor would not be deterred, a grin spreading across his face when he managed to snake his arms around Polyblank’s torso, pressing against his chest.

He made a sound that could well have been mistaken for a purr. If Polyblank’s hand was cosy, then this was exquisite. Instead of just his hand, his whole body was enveloped by warmth.

Polyblank appeared defeated, waving his hands in a series of gestures.

“No, I’m not letting go.” Editor replied, his voice muffled. Polyblank frowned, and Editor hummed a little in relief from the cold. Then Polyblank smiled and yanked both ends of his coat closed again.

“Hey-!” Editor shouted but Poly was already refastening the buttons.

“You dug this hole, now die in it.” He told the struggling antagonist.

“Polyblank!”

Another stillness settled over the park. Polyblank slipped his hands back into his pockets, looking pleased with himself. There was a clearly visible mound barely moving against his chest and he had two more legs than usual like some sort of mutant centaur, but-

His thought was cut off as a very dishevelled head poked up through his collar. Editor glared up at him, hair ruined and glasses dangerously close to falling off of his face.

“You are very lucky.” Editor snapped. Polyblank raised an eyebrow in question.

“I could have suffocated.” Editor continued, “How would you ever have been able to live with yourself then, Poly dearest? Knowing that you took an innocent life.” Polyblank snorted and rolled his eyes. Editor’s frown deepened to a scowl and he half-sunk back into the confines of the spy’s coat. It could very well have been unintentional; there was a decent height difference between them.

Pulling his collar forward so he could get a decent view of the man who, despite sulking, was still cuddled against his chest, Polyblank smiled.

“Don’t think you’ve bested me, Polyblank.” Editor warned, with all the intimidation of a pissed off housecat. Poly unbuttoned his coat and released the antagonist from his fabric prison, and then grabbed Editor’s hand in his again and pulled him back along the path.

“What are you doing?” Editor questioned, although despite his confusion he was willingly following after the spy. Poly looked back over his shoulder with another smile.

“There’s blankets and heating at home. If we hurry we can get back before you die of frostbite, since you’re _so cold_.” It was both an offer and clearly teasing, and Editor came to a stop to cross his arms.

“I was able to tolerate it.” He insisted. Polyblank turned around to look at him, remaining silent but expression deadpan. It took a moment before Editor realised that he probably shouldn’t have been looking a gift horse in the mouth like he was close to doing now.

“Nevermind.” He uncrossed his arms and took Polyblank’s hand again. Polyblank broke into another smile but returned to leading Editor down the path, almost overtaken by Editor’s hurried pace in order to get home as fast as possible.


End file.
